gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Slamvan
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Slamvan Tow Truck Rat-Loader Slamvan Custom |makeyear = |swnakness = 3/5 (EFLC) 1/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = slamvan (EFLC) slamvan2 (GTA Online) |handlingname = SLAMVAN (EFLC) SLAMVAN2 (GTA Online) |textlabelname = SLAMVAN (EFLC) SLAMVAN2 (GTA Online) |roadspawn = No (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (EFLC) 5 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Autoshop_01 S_M_M_Autoshop_02 |roadspawngroups = EFLC |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Vapid Lost Slamvan (formerly named "Slamvan") is a compact low-rider van appearing in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and, as part of the Heists Update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' In The Lost and Damned, the Slamvan resembles a . It appears to have the windshield and door tops from a . The Slamvan comes in only four color schemes, one of which is a two-tone gray body color, and another includes a black body with red wheels, all of them with The Lost MC's insignia. The Slamvan does not have badges, but police chatter will refer the van as a "Vapid Slamvan". Like most other vehicles in the game, the Slamvan has no reversing lights, nor does it have licence plates. The Towtruck from the same game is mostly comparable to the Slamvan in terms of design, having almost the same front and cab, with some alterations in the headlights, the grille and the front bumper. The police in The Lost and Damned sometimes refer to the Slamvan as a "pickup", despite it being a van. This may possibly indicate that the vehicle was a pickup truck in the Beta. The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but only seen in a mission. It shares the same design as the Slamvan from TLAD, but has a couple of cosmetic differences - it has a different horn sound (shared with cars like the Infernus), plays a different radio station by default and often backfires from its exhaust like sports cars do. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Grand Theft Auto Online iteration, now renamed "Lost Slamvan", retains its design from EFLC, but has a different tail light design. It also has a rear licence plate set. The vehicle is featured as part of the Heists Update, but like in TBoGT, it is only seen in a mission. The vehicle only appears in a single color scheme, which is a black body color with red-colored rims. Like the Slamvan, the vehicle does not have visual modifications. The vehicle remains as property of The Lost MC, but unlike the previous iteration, it may have various gang tags and insignias, which varies with each livery set: *The first one bears white tribal-like markings on the front end, roof sunshade, rear box and rear end doors. The doors have eagle markings with the "LOST" name below it, along with a red variation of the gang's name on the rear box. *The second one bears the Lost insignia on the doors, with red gang tags on the rear box. *The third one features the same markings and emblems as the previous rendition. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Slamvan's performance is below average, being attributed largely to its poor acceleration, although the van can achieve average speeds. The van's rear wheel torque makes it prone to fishtailing, but it is capable of relatively good cornering and braking, presumably because of its light weight. In TBOGT, the van occasionally backfires when shifting gears. The engine model is rather fancy compared to other similar engine models, bearing chrome finishing on the carburetors, red lining and polished camshaft covers. EFLC Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Lost Slamvan performs rather similar to the Slamvan, having average top speed, matched with very poor brakes and traction. However, it seems to have improved acceleration. It is also slightly heavier due to the compartment on the rear. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|A Slamvan in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Slamvan-TBoGT-SpecialColor.jpg|A uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. Slamvan-TBoGT-SpecialColor2.jpg|Another uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. Notable Owners *The Lost MC *Terry Thorpe owns a Slamvan as a weapons van. *Angels of Death Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Lost and Damned'' *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. These Lost Slamvans often have unique paintjobs such as blue and white and black and orange. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In the mission Frosting on the Cake, The Lost MC may employ a few Slamvans to pursue the Stretch E in the first half of the chase. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Used by the Lost in the Series A - Bikers and Series A Funding. *Lost Slamvans appear in some Bunker resupply missions involving the Lost. *May appear in one of the Special Cargo missions involving the Lost. *Lost Slamvans may appear in certain Clubhouse missions. *Two or three Lost Slamvans may appear in the Casino Work job "Lost in Transit". Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Can be spawned via a cheat code (826-555-0100). *Can be obtained by calling Terry Thorpe and then pushing his Slamvan to a car save. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' To obtain a Slamvan, one needs to spin the Lucky Wheel in The Diamond Casino & Resort. If it lands on a Mystery Reward, there's a ~14.3% chance it will reward the player with something from the vehicle category, and a ~0.72% chance of it being a Slamvan. The overall probability of winning the car is equal to ~0.005%, or about 1 in 20,000, which makes it the rarest vehicle in the game. *The vehicle appears in the Series A - Bikers and briefly appears in Series A Funding, however, it is unobtainable. The pickup variant can also be spotted during these missions. *Lost Slamvans appear in some Bunker resupply missions involving the Lost. They can be stolen and kept after the mission, but cannot be stored. *It can be obtained by setting the Respawn vehicle to "Lost Slamvan" while making a GTA Capture in the creator. *Appears in a Special Cargo mission in which the Lost stole the Cargo vehicle and brought it to their clubhouse. One Lost Slamvan appears at the clubhouse, while up to six in total pursue the player. *Appears in certain Clubhouse missions, but cannot be stored. *Appears in the Casino Work job "Lost in Transit". There's a chance the Lost ambush the security truck with two or three Lost Slamvans in Cypress Flats. Can only be taken after the job has ended, and cannot be stored. *Appears in Casino - Loose Cheng, where it can be found at the abandoned hotel and is used by the Lost MC to chase the player afterwards. Trivia General *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: Vladivostok FM. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. *Prior to ''GTA Online, the Lost Slamvan was known simply as "Slamvan", which created confusion when another, pickup version of the Slamvan returned to GTA V as part of the Festive Surprise update, named "Slamvan". When the EFLC variant of the Slamvan returned to GTA Online named "Lost Slamvan", this settled the EFLC's Slamvan's name as "Lost Slamvan", distinguishing the two vans from each other. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *The hood of the Slamvan will not break off, even when destroyed. This also applies to its variant, the Tow Truck. *In The Lost and Damned the Slamvan uses a unique horn not shared with other vehicles, while in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it uses a loud horn found on sports cars like the Comet, the Oracle and the Cavalcade FXT. Additionally, there is an unused, higher pitched horn sound of the Slamvan left in TLAD's sounds.dat15. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Inside Los Santos Customs, it is labeled as "Lost Slamvan" rather than "Vapid Lost Slamvan". *There is a roof option for the Slamvan Custom called "Sunshade", which adds a roof sunshade identical to that of the Lost Slamvan (without the livery markings on it). Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Lowriders Category:Hotrods Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in Heists Update